


Daddy Willow

by Measured_Words



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Humor, Lap-sitting, Libraries, Multi, No Porn, Power Imbalance, Puppy Play, Sexual Humor, Spanking, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, daddy willow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: Blanche finds a photograph that sparks an unexpected session of bonding between the team leaders, wherein several flames are fanned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikkiscarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiscarlet/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!
> 
> The world needs Daddy Willow.

Blanche found the photo, hidden away on an old bulletin board she'd been clearing off to make space for a new schedule. She gasped, prying up the ancient thumbtack, and Candela glanced up from her desk.

"What?"

"Oh my." Blanche shook her head in disbelief. "Just…. Come look at this."

Candela grumbled, swining her feet back down to the floor when Blanche refused to be beckoned over. She snatched the picture out of Blanche's hands, then gasped herself. "Oh, my, indeed," she said, giving an appreciative leer. Now she perfectly understood the Mystic leader's fascination.

It was an old photograph, maybe from the 1980s. In it were several trainers, at a beach somewhere. They were posing by a volleyball net with a beach ball that looked like a giant inflated pokéball. But that wasn't the reason for the gasp, no. Several of the men were shirtless. One of them was, very clearly, a younger professor Willow.

"I'd hit it." Candela pronounced, holding the picture just out of Blanche's grasp. 

Blanche sighed, giving up and folding herself neatly back into her own chair. "I know, right? That's just…. Wow."

Candela smirked. This wasn't the kind of conversation she usually got out of Blanche. Spark, maybe, but he was off somewhere, probably enthusiastically telling some new trainer how cool their rattata was. "Would you now?"

Blanche blushed. "Oh well, I don’t know. I mean, I think he's aged pretty well, too, hasn’t he?"

There were two ways she could go with this, Candela figured. If she teased Blanche about carrying a torch, she'd just shut down - turn all serious and no fun. "Man, no kidding," she said instead, opting for bridge building instead. They got along okay, but common ground outside of their work could be hard to find, and even then their approaches could lead to some pretty intense debates. It brought out a quiet passion in Blanche that Candela wished she could unlock more easily, and this might just prove another key. "Like, he's so chill and nice and supportive…. Like a dad, I guess. But like – hellloooo daddy, amirite?"

Candela thought she'd gone too far for a moment, as Blanche blushed even more deeply. But then, she looked over her shoulder to make sure the coast was clear. "Oh, thank god," she said, "I thought it was just me."

Now Candela stared, shocked for the second time in almost as many minutes. "Really? Good girl Blanche has a thing for bad daddy Willow?"

"What! No!" Now Blanche did seem aghast. "That's not…. No. Not bad daddy."

Candela cocked her head, resettling herself with her feet up on her desk, turning over the photo between her fingers. "Do go on," she said, intrigued.

Blanche eyed her, looking suddenly suspicious. "I don't know."

"Oh, come on. I'm going to say anything – come on, I started this. Willow is eminently bangable, at any age. That's just a fact, not something anyone can hold over your head. So spill the details, girl!"

"Okay." Blanche shifted in her seat. "So, just… Imagine you're in the library." She glanced over. It wasn't where Candela would choose to set things, but it was very very Blanche. "Or maybe alone together in the lab."

"Alone totally alone, or alone but there's some research specimens around?" Candela grinned at Blanches horrified look. "No, sorry. So the library, then."

"Yes, that seems best. The library, reading together. But you've been at it a long time, and your shoulders are tense, so you sit up to stretch them – and he notices, because of course he does. 

"So he comes over to rub them for you. He sees what you're reading, and asks you a question about it. Of course you answer him, and he's so pleased and proud of your ideas, all 'there's daddy's clever girl… you're so smart, why don't you come sit with me, that'll be more comfortable…'" Blanche looked up, but Candela just motioned for her to continue. It was a total nerd fantasy, of course, but it was cute, and very Blanche. 

"So, then you go sit in one of those big arm chairs. I mean, he sits, and you sit in his lap, and he reads to you, his hand stroking your back, your shoulders…. And then the chapter's all finished, he gives you a little quiz, and for every right answer, you get a kiss..." Blanche trailed off again, unwilling to walk Candela through the more explicit details.

That was okay, she could make up her own.

"I dunno about that. I mean – it's really sweet, and I'm more a sass. I wanna make daddy put me in my place, you know?"

"No," Blanch answered, but she leaned forward to listed, clearly fascinated. 

"You know," she started with a shrug and a shiver, fanning herself with the picture of a younger, more scantily clad, Willow. "He's all 'Hey Candela,'" -she wasn't afraid to own her deviancies- "'you said you were going to have this week's stat report in on time. It's late again.' And I'm all 'I know daddy, but I'm a bad girl and I just can't help myself!' 

So he says something like, oh… 'Well if you're a bad girl, then maybe you need a spanking!' And I'm all 'Yes daddy, put me over your knee and put me in my place, and I'll write you any report you want!"

Blanche's eyes were wide, and Candela thought she'd taken this bonding a step too far, but then Blanche laughed. 

"You would. Oh – you really would like that, wouldn't you? Next time I see your trainers poaching our gyms, I might have to pull out the ruler!" She smirked slyly. "And anyway, I know you always turn your reports in with plenty of time to spare."

Candela smirked right back. "Yeah, but you know… I might not."

"Might not what?" Spark strolled into the office, plonking his butt down on Blanche's desk, then leaned over to look at the picture in Candela's hands. He snatched it up with a big grin. "I mean, damn, because I totally would, wow."

"Right?" Candela just shook her head, unsurprised, while Blanche inclined her head curiously, possibly trying to imagine what that might look like. She didn't find it that hard, herself – Spark was like a puppy in some ways. Partly she wanted to scratch him behind the ears, but she also wanted to lock him in a kennel and hand feed him until he promised to behave. "We were just talking about the good professor, and how he's still totally got it."

"Oh yeah?" He grinned wider. Blanche blushed again. "Tell me more!"

"Oh, please don't-" Blanche started, but Spark reached over and ruffled her hair, and she sighed in resignation, shrugging. 

Candela wasn't sure how Spark got past her barriers so easily, but she was a little jealous, truth be told. That's probably why she did continue. "About what you'd expect I guess. Blanche wants to be daddy's little angel, and I'm just angling for a spanking."

Spark's reaction was not quite what she expected, which was companionable laughter and maybe a fantasy of his own to add to the group. Instead, he ran his tongue along his lower lip, eyebrows raised. And was that a hint of colour in _his_ cheeks, as well? "Oh yeah? Daddy?" was all he said.

Blanche stared, then pushed her chair back as though to get a better view. "Oh my gosh." She turned her wide-eyed stare to Candela. "He's…"

Spark's blush deepened. 

Candela kicked him in the knee, flabbergasted herself. It was one thing to fantasize, but she never would have guessed. "You! What! No way! Details, man!"

Spark shrugged, the shit-eating grin returning. "Okay, you got me. Willow is my daddy. And you're both right – he always knows just what I need, praise or punishment or a little of both…" he sighed happily. "But don't worry. He's been saying that he wishes that he had a bigger family, and I think you could show him that girls can be just as much of a handful as boys."

The girls continued to stare in amazement – even Candela felt the heat rising to her cheeks. It wasn't just having Willow as her daddy, but thinking of him playing with Spark and Blanche as well, all one big happy family. It made her squirm in her seat. There was just one thing more, but Blanche beat her to the question.

"Okay Spark, but how – how did you even think…"

"Well." This time he reached out to both of them, pulling them to him in a hug that was less awkward that it had any right to be. "Sometimes, you just have to trust your instincts!"


End file.
